


red knuckles & blue feelings

by ayykaashi



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Akakuro - Freeform, M/M, im back knb hELLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: [Akashi-centric] Akashi wonders about the meaning of home. It takes a broken phone screen, a numb hand, and a library to give him a taste of what home really is. || DAY 1: "welcome home" + home





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI IAM!! ON BREAK!! AYEEEE  
> letsgo fam im just releasing short stories/ficlets for these prompts tbh wOOO also happY AKAKURO WEEK AND HOLY WEEK!!lmao enjoy

_‘You need to win, you **are** what winning is. You should be the victor at all costs. You are an Akashi.’_

Akashi Masaomi’s voice, until now, constantly resounded at the back of his head. He was no longer in middle school, and he was a lot better now than then, but the voice and words he’s been hearing ever since still continued to haunt him.

A father’s voice was always harsh yet caring, reminding one of home. However, Seijuuro’s father was nothing like home.

He could be in Kyoto, and still be hearing his voice as he did his quizzes that he knew he would ace anyway. Basketball practices where he directed every person’s actions had that voice growing deeper and louder, because basketball was his number one sign of _absolute victory_ that he had ingrained in him.

That notion was changed— _challenged_ —by Kuroko Tetsuya, and while it shook his entire being—his unreal self, his bad self, his horrible self—to the core, he couldn’t help but be thankful for the wake-up call.

Seirin’s win was something all of the Generation of Miracles needed, and were all thankful for, no matter how unconventional. Seijuuro knew how thankful Daiki was to have his shadow back, along with Ryouta and the others, but Seijuuro was glad to have _his_ light. _A light of his own_.

Tetsuya was a shadow to great basketball players that was true. Outside of basketball, however, he was light. He was a kind soul that cared more for others than himself, and held on to the basic principles of life to get by. Seijuuro respected that, and knew he needed someone like that to balance himself. He was a friend like Shintarou was a friend, but brighter and warmer to the touch and the insides.

Which was why he decided to fly all the way to where Tetsuya was, and spend more time with him. (Daiki’s and Ryouta’s jealousy won’t stop him. It never did.) He let him know he was coming over, and that he wanted to spend more time with the invisible boy and rekindle their friendship. Tetsuya, he knew, would accept the offer, and that just made Seijuuro a bit happier to see him. It was nice to have someone voluntarily want to see him, even if he was the initiator of said meeting.

After losing to Tetsuya, Akashi changed for the better. He was no longer using his power and rights to push people below his feet, but just this once, he _may_ have pulled some strings to get a plane that would land him over where Seirin was faster than a normal commercial plane. So, he texts Tetsuya a short message about how his ‘flight arrived earlier than expected’ and if he would want to hang out. Tetsuya replied with an affirmation and in no time, Seijuuro was over at the park Tetsuya asked him to meet him at.

Only seeing him so rarely made Seijuuro extra perceptive about the changes in Tetsuya. His hair was a bit longer now, and he seems to have grown a tiny, tiny bit. The stiffness in his jaw has loosened up, and Seijuuro was both jealous and proud that Seirin has managed to let him loosen up a bit. Red eyes followed his form as Tetsuya sat down beside him on an old stone bench, and he could see the small signs of muscles becoming toned underneath the long-sleeved uniform.

“Tetsuya,” he nodded, “I’m glad you agreed to meet with me, even if I were a bit too early.”

Tetsuya gave a small smile and Seijuuro basked in its glow. “It’s nothing, Akashi-kun. I’m glad we have time to spend with each other. I missed you.”

He knew there was no romantic feeling to what Tetsuya said, but it still made him feel warm inside. He knew he was talking about how the real him was back, and how his real self has made peace with his other self, forming the _real_ him. Seijuuro smiled as well. “Really, Tetsuya, the way you could say such soft things with such straightness always amuses me,” he chuckles.

“Akashi-kun is the same,” Tetsuya pointed out,” Saying such weird things all the time with such different expressions.”

Seijuuro grinned a bit. “Touché,” he replied. He stretched his arms. “Well then, since we’re here, what would you like to do? We have until whenever you want to go home.”

Tetsuya kept silent for a moment before replying, “Would you like to get some Maji with me?”

“Tetsuya, your milkshakes are quite unhealthy.”

“We can play basketball after, or go to a library.”

That got Seijuuro thinking. “The library sounds like a good idea. We both need some time off basketball every once in a while.”

The blue haired boy gave a small sound of agreement. “You have a point there.” He stood up. “Well then, Maji?”

Seijuuro looked up and wondered just how a small boy like Tetsuya has managed to catch him in so many moments of peace. He stood up too. “Fine, but we won’t stay too long.”

He wouldn’t say it, but really, any upward curve of Tetsuya’s lips, no matter the size, is enough to make him kneel.

They make their way to Maji in companionable silence, both content with the buzzing of the world around them to serve as their noise. Tetsuya buys his darned vanilla milkshake and offers to buy something for Seijuuro, but he declines on grounds of unhealthiness. Tetsuya shrugs and they then make their way to a library nearby.

The walk to the library was filled with the soft sounds of Tetsuya slurping his sugary drink, and Seijuuro initiating small talk with the other about anything. They make it to the library and they settle their bags on a table near a window, yet hidden by the old bookshelves around it. They go their separate ways to find books they would both like, and once they finished, they sat down.

“Science fiction?” Seijuuro raised a brow at the stack of three books Tetsuya came with. “That’s something new.”

“I could say the same for you, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya replied, “Shogi books? I thought you were proficient enough on your own. And business management?”

Seiuuro shrugged. “I’m not as absolute as I thought as I was, so I figured it would be nice to learn more from others’ perspectives,” he said, “And there’s nothing wrong with business books.”

Tetsuya hummed softly. “I guess that’s true, other perspectives are quite useful for things like shogi.” He replied, a bit absentmindedly. “Also, I noticed that science fiction is mysterious on its own. It interests me how science could be used and bent for a plot.”

For a brief moment, Seijuuro has a flashback of his middle school days and Tetsuya being in the library committee, recommending him books as he read through pocket books alone in the middle of said place. He could clearly see a younger Tetsuya commenting on mystery books being mind-teasers and the epitome of clashing concepts and arts, and it brought a tiny, fond smile to his features.

He wisely pushed down the contrasting image of one time seeing Tetsuya in the library, but that time doing so to avoid the Miracles.

“That’s true,” he replied, “Science fiction is just like mystery, and both are amusing types on their own.”

Blue eyes deviated from the book it was currently focused on and shifted to look at red orbs looking on with amusement and nostalgia. Tetsuya took a sip from his drink, which was gathering moisture at the sides. “I feel like you’re thinking back on something embarrassing or unique, and I think it’s about me.”

“Oh?” Seijuuro blinked. “You think so?”

“Akashi-kun, please don’t play innocent.”

“It’s nothing embarrassing, I promise you,” Seijuuro smiled and gave in, “Just reminiscing about you once being in the library committee at Teiko, recommending me books and describing genres.” And how he treasured those small moments, those fleeting moments that even now, he wished he could go back to and live to the fullest experience.

Tetsuya sighed. “Akashi-kun, just please, let’s start reading.”

Seijuuro chuckled at the other’s reply and sudden focus redirected back to the dark blue book in front of him. He took that as a sign to open his own brown book on shogi, and begin reading it. His eyes skimmed through the initial pages, and only read intently from a certain chapter on shogi competitions onwards. Occasionally, his knees would bump under the table with Tetsuya’s, but neither seemed bothered. The silence was more intense compared to their earlier one while they walked, but it gave Seijuuro a…homier feeling inside. The nostalgia eating him up was increasing tenfold, but it was also being watered down by the day’s events, and Seijuuro couldn’t help but feel all mushy inside.

The sky began to change colors and Tetsuya was almost done with his book. On the other hand, Seijuuro was starting on his third book, this time being on business management. Halfway through chapter two of his book, he felt a violent vibration from his leg pocket. Since his knees were close to Tetsuya’s, he also jolted in surprise.

Seijuuro felt a bit vindictive. He placed his phone on silent for all incoming text messages, so this could only be a call. He sighed, a bit annoyed. “Excuse me.”

Tetsuya moved his legs away and immediately, Seijuuro’s legs felt chilly. The red haired teen stood up with his chair slightly making noise, and he made his way out of the library. He stopped by the entrance and checked his phone. He frowned.

** Incoming: Father **

He sighed and answered the call. “Good afternoon, father.”

_ “Seijuuro. Where are you?” _

“I am out with the miracles.” Not exactly the truth. “Is there a problem?”

_ “I see. Come back here as soon as you can. There are matters to be discussed here.” _

“Like what, father? I don’t want to leave so suddenly.” _‘I don’t want to leave at all.’_

_ “Like your future, that’s one. It is almost time for you to go into business, and I want to discuss it with you as soon as possible, since our major client will be in Japan for this week.”  _

“Can’t it be this weekend?”

“Seijuuro. I want this done with. The earlier the better. Putting this off will do nobody good.”

Seijuuro bit back his reply of _‘It’ll do_ me _good, though_. _’_ “I refuse. I’ll come back when I’m done here.”

_ “Seijuuro. Come home. **Now**. I won’t tolerate disobedience.” _

Something in Seijuuro snapped and he ended the call abruptly. His heart was beating loudly in his ears, and he could feel his lungs heaving in him. His hand balled into fists, and he could feel his fingers hurting as one hand balled into a fist with his phone.

It has been a while since he actually had a conversation with his father, but really, he wished he never would have any conversation with him again.

His father….had no _right_ to call that place home. Home was that place before mother died and his father changed. Primary school described home as a place of safety and happiness and a place one can go back to and _that place_ —his _father—_ was nothing like any of those.

It _enraged_ him that his father even dared saying that word.

He closed his eyes and harshly bit on his lower lip from the inside. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, slowly loosening his death grip on his phone as he did so. He pushed down the rising acid in his throat, and swallowed the taste of blood down with it.

Just as his hands were starting to unravel themselves, his phone vibrated aggressively again and he couldn’t stop himself from throwing the phone down to the ground.

The sound of it hitting the pavement sounded horrible, but the lack of vibrations coming from it appeased him a bit. He looked down at the dark cracked screen of his phone and let out a smirk. But then, it flared to life with another call and Seijuuro simply kicked it away with his foot.

Oh well, he could always buy another phone anyway.

He took deep breaths again, trying to calm down once more. However, he couldn’t and the tension was building up. The dark voice in him was urging him to do something, like grab a pair of scissors from the librarian’s table, and he could see the lone golden eye in his mind staring at him tauntingly.

Seijuuro punched the wall.

The sting traveled from his quickly reddening knuckles all the way to his elbows and head. His arm numbed and pained all at once, and he deflated a little bit. The tension was released somehow, and he took a few more deep breaths before going back inside.

He made his way to his table with Tetsuya, who looked up the moment he came into his peripheral view. He set his book down and smiled. “Welcome back, Akashi-kun.”

The greeting was innocent and blank, but Seijuuro felt something in him stir. The image of middle school came back to him, and the image of two young boys brushing hands behind a group of taller males stood out to him, along with the thoughts of how he should’ve pursued Tetsuya earlier. “Shouldn’t that be ‘ _welcome home’_ instead?” He teased lightly as he sat down.

Tetsuya stayed silent, and Seijuuro felt off. Did he anger him? Was he insensitive with what he said? Did he push too far? Seijuuro did not want to think about it, so with his normal hand, he held his book and read.

After a minute or so, he felt something warm brush against his side. He looked up from his book and found himself staring at blue hair covering blue eyes. A cold hand—but so warm, so, so warm—crept up on his injured hand, and lightly rubbed against the small wound forming on his ring knuckle.

Tetsuya looked up to him, and again, that soft smile was back on his face. “I thought you didn’t like me saying such sappy things?”

Forever would Seijuuro deny Tetsuya’s claim that his ears turned as red as his hair. He would not deny, however, that he forced his numbing hand to move around to hold his hand. “I guess you’re right there, Tetsuya,” he replied, “But really, I don’t mind.” Thoughts flooded his mind, from his childhood to the call earlier, to the figure of his mother hugging him tightly to _this_. The call earlier that triggered such negativity in him slowly eased out of his mind, and he could see himself as a child again, asking his pretty mommy what _home_ meant and her pitying eyes.

He wanted to climb up to heaven and slam the doors there wide open, and scream to his mother that he finally knew what _home_ was. At last, he had an idea now.

The blue haired male scoffed jokingly. “I’ll wait for you to make your move first so as to not anger you.”

Seijuuro chuckled and squeezed his hand. “I’ll start now then.”

Tetsuya scooched closer until their knees touched. He raised his book again to cover something Seijuuro could only note as a blushing nose and a goofy smile. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked this!! thanks for reading and hmu on tumblr + twitter @ayykaashi!


End file.
